Veigas/Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser
Description "The king whom distorts space." Main Info *'Name:' Veigas Terre *'Age:' Unknown *'Hobbies:' Talking with Deus Ex Machina19. Veigas Terre. KOG INSIDE (June 25, 2015) *'Likes:' Chaos, destruction, death *'Dislikes:' Tedium, boredom, those who go against him *'Weakness:' Heights Originally, the Creator of the Asmodians intended them to be a force to maintain the balance of various worlds. However, the Extremist faction amongst them desired utter chaos and destruction of all things. Originally, the Extremist faction used to be dominant under the leadership of Heitaros. They have weakened since the invasion from the Kounat kingdom. During this time Veigas, the leader of the Terre clan, was wandering into various worlds to test his new powers. Each world was descended into ruin and chaos. When he returned to his world, he raged at the sight of the once dominant Extremist faction reduced to nothing but a weak rabble. Veigas assembled the broken legion of the Extremist faction, even converting some of the Moderate faction, to form a new faction of power. Veigas then received a message from his "Creator", stating the total annihilation of Aernas. Thus Veigas left for Aernas to do his bidding and at the same time to eliminate Dio, the leader of the Moderate faction. Upon reaching Aernas, Veigas enters a fierce battle with the Grand Chase members and discovers that the message from his Creator had been tampered with; Veigas resolves to find the mastermind behind this whole sequence of events. Acquisition *'Shop': Can be purchased in Guild Point Shop. *'Fusing Heroes': Acquire randomly through Hero Fusion. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Diamond Chest. *'Shop': Can be acquired from Summon Shop. Attributes Exclusive Weapon Deus Ex Machina An ancient weapon that controls spacetime. A cube usually represents a shape but it can also represent spacetime. The Asmodians infuse ancient magic into these cubes, granting a mind of their own. They are used as weapons or as personal assistants. Deus Ex Machina was bestowed upon Veigas by the "Creator" after he set off to destroy Aernas. The Creator's decree was a fraud, however, Deus Ex Machina, the one that controls spacetime, is definitely not a fraud. Skills Evolution Recommended Sets Recommended Accessories Recommended Traits Trivia Gallery Grand Chase for kakao Veigas 02.png|'Twisted Devil' portrait. Kakaoveigasdefault.png|'Lion of Destruction' expression system. Kakaoveigasss.png|'Twisted Devil' expression system. Kakaoveigasold.png|Discarded expression system. Grandchase-Veigas-A-2 Icon 01265.png|'Lion of Destruction' icon. IconHero-Veigas-6.png|'Twisted Devil' icon. Gcfkupdateveigas.png Gckakaoveigasterre.png Sprites veigas-5-1.png veigas-5-2.png veigas-6-1.png veigas-6-2.png Quotes *''"I am the harbinger of disaster." (Summoning, Awakening)'' *''"Destruction is what makes me feel alive!" (Start of Dungeon)'' *''"The prophesied moment draws near." (Start of Dungeon)'' *''"All shall kneel before me!" (Start of Dungeon)'' *''"Now, who shall I break first?" (Start of Dungeon)'' *''"How long must I wait for a formidable foe?" (Mid-Dungeon Quote)'' *''"Make haste, I hunger for battle!" (Mid-Dungeon Quote)'' *''"I sate for more deaths!" (Mid-Dungeon Quote)'' *''"The winds of mortality blows!" (Mid-Dungeon Quote)'' *''"To think that I'd be assigned to this mundane task..." (Expedition Leave)'' *''"At least this mundane task did bring some fun." (Expedition Jackpot)'' *''"A mere mortal such as you dare ask my name?"'' *''"I am the supreme ruler of the Asmodians, Veigas!"'' *''"Even you will not be an exception. For I bestow death equally upon all."'' *''"I do enjoy a scene of the fleeting struggle."'' *''"Since you are to perish, would you not be a form of pleasure for me?"'' *''"The end is approaching."'' *''"I can see the fear in your feeble hearts."'' *''"There are things that cannot be stopped."'' *''"I exist for the destruction of all things."'' *''"One needs to struggle beautifully till the end in order to leave a mark, would you not agree?"'' *''"I'm certain.. That I am the greatest Asmodian..."'' *''"You will pay for this humiliation."'' *''"Cursed follower of Heitaros."'' *''"Are you playing such a trivial trick.. on me?"'' *''"Submit yourself with honor and humility. I demand as such!"'' *''"What kind of torment shall I offer you?"'' *''"Shall we start this festival of the bloodbath?"'' *''"The end draws near. Do try and save the world from my grasp!"'' *''"Let us test how far your pitiful luck can go."'' *''"Heh, a survivor from the grasp of darkness? How amusing!"'' *''"Pino.. Where is he?!"'' *''"Heitaros... That cursed old fool..."'' *''"I do not wish to borrow the aid of those unpleasant fools."'' *''"Not just the extremists but the whole Asmodian race?"'' *''"A blind spot... In my judgment?"'' *''"Pino... I will tear that cretin apart with my hands."'' *''"Heitaros... I can't watch that old fool any longer."'' *''"Perhaps someday, even the Asmodians will fall into ruin.. by my hands."'' *''"The coming ruin will not be stopped."'' *''"Do not block my view you fool!"'' *''"Have you struggled enough?"'' *''"You have two choices. Submit to the apocalypse or struggle and die by my hands!"'' *''"Gahaha. That's an amusing toy you have got there."'' *''"H-height doesn't matter at all. These trivial beings do not seem to understand that."'' *''"Get on your knees and approach me if you have a request."'' References Category:Mage Type Category:Characters Category:Rank SS